La rémission de Naruto 34
by Mayura-8
Summary: Naruto est à l'hôpital, Sasuke le veille. Lemon SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont issus du manga Naruto.

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto.

Ceci est mon tout premier lemon, ne me lapidez pas s'il-vous plait, ça n'a vraiment pas été facile à écrire. Cette histoire peut s'inscrire dans la continuité de « Cours Sasuke » et « Les apparences sont trompeuses...ou pas ». Ou peut être lu indépendement.

La Rémission de Naruto.

Sasuke pénétra silencieusement dans la petite chambre au mur blanc. Il saisit une chaise et l'approcha du lit dans lequel le jeune blessé sommeillait. Il s'assit et pris entre ses mains, une de celles du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or dont les orbes bleue ciel étaient dissimulées par les paupières closes. Sasuke soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que les blessures de son ami étaient seulement superficielles, refermées sans doute à grande vitesse grace à la puissance cicatrisante de Kyubi. Et aussi grâce à l'art de Tsunade et de Sakura. Il n'allait pas le nier, il avait eu très peur lorsque aux portes du village il avait découvert son ami et son équipe revenir de mission dans un état aussi pitoyable. C'était à peine si le jeune homme pouvait encore tenir sur ses jambes. Lui qui pourtant d'ordinaire se révélait invincible avait été terrassé par une terrible escouade de ninjas. Heureusement lui et ses coéquipiers étaient parvenus à les neutraliser mais le combat ne les avait pas épargné.

-Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur, murmura le beau jeune homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau en resserant sa prise sur sa main.

-Promis, répondit une voix rauque qui le fit sursauter.

Sasuke baissa un regard ébahi vers le visage souriant du jeune blond dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

-T'étais réveillé? Abruti! Le gronda-t-il indigné en relâchant vivement sa main.

Naruto se redressa sur son séant en se passant la main dans le cheveux, une mine un peu contrite.

-Je me suis seulement réveillé au moment où tu as parlé, tempéra-t-il. Je dormais avant.

-Mouais..., ronchonna l'autre garçon pas vraiment convaincu en se rencognant contre son siège.

-Oh allez, Sasuke tu vas pas bouder? Fit Naruto une petite moue suppliante sur le visage.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, fixant un point invisible au-dessus de l'épaule de Naruto, bien décidé à éprouver sa patience pour s'amuser un peu.

-Crétin d'Uchiwa, rouspéta le blond, je sais ce qui va te dérider un peu.

Et sans plus de préambule, il attrappa le garçon aux sharigans par le col de sa tenue de ninja et le fit basculer dos sur le matelas, la tête au pied du lit.

-Tu fais quoi là? Protesta ce dernier en voyant Naruto s'installer sur ses hanches.

Le blond se pencha sur lui et approcha son visage près de son oreille.

-Plus de deux semaines sans te voir, c'est beaucoup trop long. Tu m'as terriblement manqué, susurra-t-il avant de lui mordiller tendrement le lobe de l'oreille.

Sasuke capitula et referma ses bras sur le corps du jeune homme qui se tenait sur lui.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises quand je ne suis pas là. La prochaine fois que nous sommes séparés lors de mission, je me demande bien dans quel état je vais te retrouver.

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, trop occupé à soulever le bas de son haut afin de déposer des baisers sur son torse pâle.

-Hé! Je tiens à te rappeler qu'on est dans un hôpital et que tu es en pleine convalescence!

-Oui, mais j'en ai tellement envie, lui répondit-il haletant.

Il se tortilla un peu et déplaça une de ses jambes afin de la mettre entre celles de Sasuke. Il appuya doucement contre la cuisse du jeune brun son intimité tendu à travers le tissu de son pantalon et encra son regard bleu au sien.

-Tu sens comme j'en ai envie?

Puis il fit remonter lentement son genoux et l'appuya contre l'intimité de Sasuke.

-Et toi tu n'en as pas envie?

L'autre garçon hoqueta de surprise et senti à son tour une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans ses reins. Son sexe sollicité, réagit alors et Sasuke vit le triomphe dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

-T'es insupportable, dit-il en souriant avec complicité.

Il passa une de ses mains dans le creux des reins de son amant, l'autre allant se perdre sur sa nuque et le pressa contre lui afin de lui donner un profond baiser. De ses mains, Sasuke s'amusait à redessiner les muscles du dos du jeune homme, passant un pouce sur sa colonne vertébrale afin d'éveiller un frisson et une plainte rauque. Naruto, qui ne portait pour tout vêtement lors de son hospitalisation qu'un simple caleçon, décida que Sasuke se devait de jouer sur le même pied que lui et entreprit de le dévêtir tout en parsemant son corps d'albâtre de baisers papillons. Lorsque Sasuke fut débarassé de ses vêtements, décidément bien embarassant, Naruto à cheval sur lui, le contempla émerveillé tout en lui caressant du bout des doigts le visage. Sasuke put voir alors à quel point son amant avait retrouvé la forme et n'avait gardé aucun stigmate de sa récente escursion. Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour d'une part cicatriser aussi vite et d'autre part, à peine remis, se livrer aux plaisirs de la chair. Le jeune homme blond se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement tandis que ses mains descendaient le long du corps blanc et s'arrêtaient à la limite de l'élastique du boxer.

-J'ai décidément très envie de toi, souffla-t-il avant que sa bouche ne suive le chemin qu'avait emprunté ses mains.

Sasuke se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les plaintes et les gémissements que ces douces attentions faisaient naître dans sa gorge. Lorsque la langue du jeune homme blond s'attarda dans le creux de son nombril, l'Uchiwa se cambra et poussa un râle rauque.

Satisfait d'entendre les sons de plaisir émit par son amant, Naruto retira rapidement le boxer de Sasuke et se retrouva devant son membre dur et dressé.

-Tu vas aimer Sasuke, lui assura-t-il d'une voix basse avant de lécher avec délectation la verge de ce dernier sur toute sa longeur.

Sasuke s'accrocha instectivement aux montants du pied du lit et poussa un long gémissement tandis ses doigts enserrant les barreaux blanchissaient tant il serrait fort les mains. Amusé par la réaction de son petit-ami si impassible d'ordinaire, Naruto caressa délicatement ses bourses pendant que sa bouche taquinait son gland déjà rougit.

L'Uchiwa senti que ses neurones étaient toutes petit à petit en train de griller, en même temps que la pression de la bouche et des doigts de son partenaire s'accentuaient sur un point très précis et très sensible de son anatomie. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se lançait dans ce genre d'activité ludique avec son amant, son cerveau trouvait le moyen de se déconnecter et il n'était alors plus que sensations et halètements. Il ne savait plus ni ou commençait ni où finissait son propre corps et celui de Naruto. Il était emporté dans un étrange tourbillon dont seul le jeune blond semblait posséder la clef. Et lorsque Naruto décidait de les faire pénétrer ensemble dans ce tourbillon, lui, Sasuke, loin de protester, accepter au contraire de le suivre de son plein grès.

L'Uzumaki alors le prit totalement en bouche et effectua de doux va-et-vient qui firent hurler l'Uchiwa, toujours cramponner aux montants.

-Naruto...je...vais...mourir...

-Pas tout de suite, lui assura le blond en délaissant le sexe dressé de son amant ce qui le fit grogner de frustration.

Naruto le força à se redresser légèrement et le repoussa contre la barrière du lit. Puis il prit les doigts du jeune homme aux yeux sombres et les suçota avec gourmandise un à un pendant que Sasuke le mordillait à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule. Lorsque le jeune Uchiwa jugea que ses doigts étaient suffisement humecter, il fit descendre lentement une de ses mains le long du dos de Naruto et la présenta à l'entrée de son intimité. Alors qu'ils resserraient leur étreinte en échangeant des baisers de plus en plus sauvages et avides, Sasuke prépara lentement le jeune homme blond à le recevoir, le laissant s'adapter peu à peu à son imission, se guidant aux sons de ses gémissements. Soudain, Naruto décida qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et repoussant son amant et sa main contre le montant du lit, il se détacha de lui quelques secondes, le temps de s'empaler graduellement sur le pénis érigé de ce dernier. Sasuke poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction et dû faire un effort terrible pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions animales. Il attendit que son amant se soit adapté à lui et quand il fut sur que Naruto fut prêt, il lui commanda alors de bouger. Ce dernier, le coeur battant à tout rompre, haletant et les traits défaits par le plaisir, trouva le moyen d'arborer un petit sourire coquin avant de se mettre à onduler sur son amant, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, les emportant tous les deux dans une vague de plaisir infinie. Sasuke lacha enfin les montants du lit pour s'accrocher d'une main aux hanches de Naruto et de l'autre lui caresser son membre gorgé de sang. Naruto répétait le prénom de son amant dans une douce litanie et s'immobilisa soudain, explosant de plaisir dans la main blanche de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke, les yeux révulsés, le souffle court et le corps tendu, se répandit en lui quelques secondes seulement après. Pantelant, le blond s'écroula sur lui de tout son poids alors que le brun l'enlaçait tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke décida qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils se séparent car si quelqu'un les surprenait dans cette position, aucun doute ne serait permis sur le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Hors s'il y avait bien une chose que les deux ninjas dissimulaient depuis près d'un an aux autres et ne désiraient surtout pas ébruiter dans tout Konoha, c'était bien la nature de leur lien.

Doucement, il se défit de l'étreinte de son petit-ami et le repoussa sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda l'autre, à plat ventre sur le lit, en train de le regarder se lever.

-On est dans un hôpital et n'importe qui peut entrer dans cette chambre, lui expliqua-t-il en repoussant tendrement une mèche blonde qui dansait devant ses yeux bleux ciel.

Naruto s'étira lascivement avant de décréter qu'il était très fatigué et qu'il allait dormir un peu.

Sasuke se rhabilla tranquillement, en lui suggérant de se réinstaller correctement dans son lit s'il ne voulait pas que l'infirmière s'étonne qu'il dorme les pieds à la tête. Les deux garçons commencèrent à s'envoyer de petits piques affectueux, sans s'apercevoir que la porte était très légèrement entrebaillée.

Tsunade affichait un sourire sadique qui présageait de mauvais jours pour ceux qui allaient faire les frais des ses décisions (et de sa folie des jeux de hasard). Enfin elle avait un moyen de pression sur ces deux insupportables ninjas qui ne cessaient de défier son autorité! Enfin elle venait de trouver deux pauvres victimes pour assurer les missions dont personnes ne désiraient! Et elle profiterait de cette situation tant que ces deux énergumènes ne se décideraient pas à assumer leur relation et à afficher leurs sentiments devant tout Konoha.

_Naruto:_ _J'ai décidément l'impression que les trois ninjas de la légende ont tous un vice. Entre Jiraya qui est un véritable obsédé, Tsunade qui ne pense qu'à jouer et Orochimaru qui veut conquérir le monde, la promotion n'a pas été si bonne que ça. _

_Sasuke: Tu parle de mon ancien maître là._

_Naruto: Je parle aussi du mien, ça ne m'empêche de dire qu'il est vicieux. Je me demande ce qu'elle va nous faire subir la vieille..._

_Sasuke: Je t'avais prévenu que c'était un lieu public et donc dangereux. Mais non, il faut toujours que tu n'en fasse qu'à ta tête! _

_Naruto: Tu peux parler...il me semble que tu ne t'es pas débattu et pourtant tu es suffisemment fort pour me repousser. _

_Sasuke:..._

_Mayura-8: En tout cas je suis contente, il n'y a ni dominant, ni dominé dans ce lemon. Ça me plait._

_Naruto: Non mais là on est en train de se faire un sang d'encre à cause de la vieille et de ses projets machiavéliques et toi tu nous parle de dominant/dominé. Vraiment t'abuse! _

_Mayura-8: Chacun ses problèmes. Moi déjà, j'en reviens pas d'être parvenu à écrire ce lemon, faut que je m'en remette. Alors pour la vieille tu gères. Je viendrai peut-être vous aider armée de ma plume..._

_Sasuke: Bon, on va encore devoir se débrouiller seuls. Sympa l'auteure. _

_Mayura: Muhahaha...je suis démoniaque. _


End file.
